The Daughter of Hades
by TheMudMonkey
Summary: My name is Aviana. I didn't want any of this. But again, this world is cruel. This is my story.
1. Introduction

**A/N** _ **This is my first fanfiction! I'm really excited about it. I'm not sure if I'm going to do anymore with it or not. But please enjoy this small introduction.**_

 _ **This takes place seven years after The Blood of Olympus**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own PJO**

* * *

My life as a half blood isn't really any different than anyone else'. I've always felt like an outsider even in my own family. I don't feel anyone truly understands me.

I've been running my entire life. My mom died when I was two in a car accident, so I lived with my uncle Harry, his wife, and their three kids. They always treated me like worthless trash, and they also always blamed me for the monster attacks, which I didn't know that's what they were immediately.

I got tired of being treated so terribly so I ran away when I was eleven. After wandering the streets for a few weeks doing what I had to do to get by, I met 14 year old boy. He was a son of Hephaestus named Charlie. We became good friends. He explained to me what I was, a demigod, and he taught me about the Greeks and Romans.

He said there were a lot of people like us. People who would understand me. Understand what a hard life I've had.

He told me of a wonderful place in Long Island Sound. A place where we would be welcomed.

We lived together on the streets for two years. Watching each other's backs. We fought monsters together and we never lost. That is until we got into a fight with three laistrygonian giants. Charlie had his celestial bronze sword but all I had was my steak knife.

We never before fought laistrygonians and they sooner overwhelmed us. My knife was knocked out of my hand and Charlie was standng in front of me defensively. He told me to run but I refused telling him I wanted to stay and help. He then responded by telling me 'I'll be right behind you.' So I agreed and ran as fast as I could not dareing to look back until I was at the top of a hill.

When I looked back Charlie wasn't behind me. He was completely encircled by the laistrygonian giants. I didn't know what to do. My feet felt like they were glued to the ground. All I could do was watch them fight, he took one of them out and then the other two bellowed with rage. They then blocked my view of Charlie, I heard him yell out in pain and then nothing.

The Laistrygonians moved slightly so now I could see him, laying limply on the ground. I felt myself running back toward the monsters screaming in anger and sorrow. The ground opened up around the giants and seven skeletal warriors in full Greek body armor climbed their way out of the pit and dragged the laistrygonians and Charlie into the ground and then it closed. Leaving me alone and stunned standing where they used to be.

That's when I figured out who my dad was. Hades. After taht I was scared and confused, but I knew one thing that I had to do. I had to go to camp half blood. He had always talked about going there, but I was never sure. But now I knew I had to go for him. I had to help people like us. I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate as Charlie.

 **A/N** _ **Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person**

 **Camp Half blood**

"Hurry up Julius!" Chad yelled as he made his way up half blood hill "Argus is going to leave without us."

"I don't think he can do that." he replied catching up a bit

"You could probably move faster if you weren't carrying so many tin cans."

"I've told you before. I pack extra just in case I get hungry." Julius replied opening the door to the van. "Stop jumping." he told Chad

"I'm not..." he said just realizing what he was doing "Sorry." he added as he climbed into the camp van.

"Man, I know your excited for your first quest but calm down." Julius told him

"I would hardly call this a quest." a girl with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes said as she climbed into the van. "I mean all we're doing is basically investigating a small disturbance in Central Park."

"Carmen." Chad hissed as she sat down beside him

"What? You didn't think you could leave without me did you?" she asked looking at them sweetly.

"Who me?" Chad asked in mock innocence.

"I would hardly call laistrygonians giants being dragged down into the underworld 'a small disturbance.'" Julius cut in

"Shut up satyr." she barked at Julius making him throw his hands up in surrender. They spent the rest of the ride to Central Park bickering and fighting.

* * *

 **Aviana's POV**

I had decided to stay in Central Park for the night to gather my bearings. I didn't really sleep though, because whenever I closed my eyes I would see Charlie's limp body being dragged down into the dark pit, his screams echoing in my ears.

I was snapped out of my line of thought when I heard voices nearby. I ran and hid behind a bush and peered through an opening in the leaves, trying to hear what they were saying. I saw a boy maybe 15 he looked to be about 5.4. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt. Standing next to him was a girl who looked about 17, I think she's 5.10. She has red hair, and blue eyes, She's wearing black cargo pants and a camo shirt.

"Hello?" a male voice behind me said making me yelp in surprise. "I'm sorry." he said quickly holding out his hand to help me up. "I didn't mean to scare you." I stared up at him for a moment in shock. I shook my head and stood up by myself. Standing in front of me was another boy, he appeared to be 16, he was only about 5.0 though. He wore a plain black cap, a long sleeved green shirt, and baggy jeans.

"Hey Julius." the boy in red said walking over to, I guess, Julius. "What's going...Oh" he said now looking at me. "Who are you?" he asked

"Ummmm..." I said a little scared.

"Your name's um?" the girl in camo said "That's lame." _I don't think I like her already_ I thought to myself as I started to slowly back away.

"Wait," Julius said "Don't go, I just want to ask you a few questions." I glanced behind me and took off running. I didn't get far because the girl jumped on me from behind. She turned me around so now I was on my back.

"Your not getting away that easy." she said raising her hand in a fist.

"Stop!" Julius yelled from behind us. "Get off her Carmen."

"Fine." she said pushing herself up using my stomach, which made me groan while clutching it.

The boy in red helped me up and said "I'm Chad. What's your name?"

"It's Aviana." I answered glareing daggers at the girl.

Following my gaze Chad said "I don't like her either."

"Aviana?" Julius said looking at me "Maybe you can tell us what happened here last night?"

"Why do you think she can help?" Carmen spat

"Because she's a demigod, and from her smell-"

"Smell?" I asked him

"Yes. I'm a satyr, we can smell monsters, demigods, and the like. You don't smell like they do though." He said pointing at Chad and Carmen.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked

"She smells of death."

 **A/N _Hope you enjoyed please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson those rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _"She smells of Death."_ was the answer Julius gave them

"What do you mean she smells of death?" Carmen asked backing away "She's not dead. Is she?"

"Of course not." Chad answered looking at her like she was stupid "That just probably means that her dad is...Hades?" He asked looking questioningly at Julius.

"Yeah." Julius answered

"She doesn't look like a child of the Underworld though," Chad said looking at me "With her blonde hair and blue eyes, the only thing I can see is that she had unusally pale skin."

"This is fun and all. You know, listening to you talk about me, but I have somewhere to be." I said walking away

"Your not going anywhere ghost girl." Carmen said grabbing my arm.

"Aren't I though." I stated as I kicked her in the shin and started to run away again.

"Come back!" I heard Chad yell. I don't know what came over me but I had a sudden earge to listen, so I a bit reluctantly came back.

"Why did I listen to you?" I asked looking at Chad

"Because he charmspeaked you dimwit." Carmen spat at me angrily before Chad could respond. "And your going to pay dearly for kicking me." she said suddenly thrusting her fist forward, but luckily I ducked before it hit me.

Although, unluckily Julius was standing behind me, and she hit him instead with a _crack_ , making him cry out in pain with his hand over his nose. She probably would of just gone right over his head but I was only a couple of inches taller then him.

After Julius fell to his knees Chad ran over to him. "Hey," he said "Are you alright?" the only response Julius gave him was a vigorious shake of his head.

"This is all your fault." Carmen said behind me

"My fault?" I said turning toward her

"Yeah."

"I'm not the one who threw the punch!" I screamed at her

"Maybe not, but it's your fault I threw it in the first place!" she yelled back

"I've been told my entire life that it's of no one's fault but your own for your actions."

"Whoever told you that is an idiot."

"You insufferable piece of-"

"Aviana..." Chad said interrupting me in a scared tone

But before he could finish what he was saying I yelled "No! You think I wanted any of this!? Do you think I wanted the only person who actually cared for me, to die infront of me." I asked tears stinging my eyes.

"You need to calm down." Julius said a bit nasally.

"Why?" I asked taking a shaky breath as tears started to fall

"Look behind you." Chad said

When I did I was surprised to see three more of the skeletal warriors with their swords out looking like they were ready to attack as soon as I gave the word.

I turned away from them and fall on my knees as more tears streamed down my face. All I did was mumble "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder which made me look up to see Julius sitting beside me.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." he said "It's all right. Your all right." That's when I noticed his nose, it was bent in a really bad way.

"Your nose." I said standing shakily.

"What about it?" he asked sounding scared moving his hand up to touch it but flinched away when he did.

"Nothing." I said quickly "It's fine."

"Yeah." Chad added quickly. "But, you know, we should probably get it checked out by one of the Apollo campers when we get back to camp."

"Camp?" I asked "Camp half blood?"

Chad nodded his head "How do you know about it?"

"A friend." is the answer I gave them as I looked down.

After a few minutes of awkard silence Julius broke it by saying "Ok. How about we go back to camp." Then he looked at me "All of us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I don't own PJO_**

* * *

I agreed to come with them to camp half blood. The ride there was in awkward silence, the only time it wasn't was when we first got to the van and I freaked out about how awesome Argus is.

As soon as Argus parked the van Carmen jumped up and ran out the door yelling "Finally!"

"She's probably just itching to get back to the Ares cabin in hopes of hiding out so she doesn't get in trouble with Percy." Chad said as we stepped out of the van

"Who's Percy?" I asked as we made our way up a steep hill "Oh, he's our-"

"Dragon!" I yelled staring mouth agape at a big dragon with copper colored scales and yellow eyes.

"Oh. This is just Peleus." Chad said petting the dragon "He protects the golden fleece. and before you ask the golden fleece protects camp from, let's just say, unwanted intruders."

"Okay." I said keeping my distance from the dragon

"Let's go." Julius said "Also, Percy is the current camp director, it's usually Dionysis but the gods called him up to Olympus for a reason I'm not completely sure of."

"And there's also Chiron the activities director." Chad added

"Chiron? As in the Chiron. The one who trained some of the greatest heroes ever like Achilies, Hercules, Theseus, Ajax-"

"Yeah. That's the one." Julius said interrupting me

I laughed a bit awkwardly before saying "I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly and the farryman of the Underworld isn't your activities director."

"Yeah Charon." Chad said "That would be well, let's just say interesting."

"I wanna go meet this Percy dude." I said excitedly

"Well come on then follow me." Chad said as I followed him down the hill

"We could have been leaving like five minutes ago." Julius said in his slightly nasally voice

From what I can see from camp half blood right now it's amazing. I saw satyrs and what looked like nymphs playing volleyball, and I could see a giant strawberry field. Maybe fifteen feet in front of us was a building maybe three or four stories, it's painted baby-blue with a white trim, it also has a wrap around porch.

On the porch I could see a man in a wheelchair wearing what even is that? a shirt? a vest? I don't know. He has brown hair, he has a short beard, and brown eyes. Sitting across from him is a man with jet black hair, and sea green eyes. He's wearing sneakers, jean shorts and a camp half blood t-shirt. They're playing a card game. I think it's pinochle.

When the man with black hair saw us he jumped up with a big smile on his face and walked towards us and asked "How'd it go?"

"It was fine I guess, except for the part where Carmen punched Julius in the face." Chad answered

"Oh that does look pretty bad. Stewart Jenkins!" the man called

"Yes sir." a boy with short blond hair and amber eyes said

"Would you check on Julius please." he asked

"Yeah." the boy answered walking off with Julius

I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?" Percy asked me holding out his hand.

"My name's Aviana Ferrick." I replied shaking his hand

"So what happened in Central Park?" him asking that made me take a sudden interest in my shoes as I shifted uncomfortably.

When he noticed my uncomfortableness he asked "Do you want to go and talk in a place a bit more private?"

"Yeah." was the simple answer I gave him

"Hey, um, Yeah, I should probably go. Right?" Chad said

"If you stick around here for a little while, it would be great if you could help show Aviana around." Percy replied

"Okay." Chad said "I can do that."

"Great now come on Aviana." he said as I followed him into the big blue building. I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going until he closed a door behind us and told me to take a seat on a couch. Before long I broke down and told him everything. From my childhood to the point where I met him. He just sat there listening the whole time telling me to continue.

When I was done he jokingly said "Well I guess now all three of the gods broke the oath."

"What oath?"

"You see, the big three gods, Zeus, Hades, and poseidon who is my dad, made a pact on the Styx to never have more demigod children. Because their always extremely powerful, and of course there's this prophecy but I already fulfilled it so don't worry."

"Oh." I said "Why did they make a pact on the band styx?" I asked confused

"No, no, you misunderstood me, I'm talking about the river Styx in the Underworld. Not the band." he explained

"That. Honestly makes a lot more sense." I said laughing

"Well I should probably show you the orientation film." he said gesturing to a flat screen tv. "It might help you understand more."

When the screen turned on an overly happy voice asked if I was enjoying my first day at camp. Then it went on to explain that the gods are alive and well, and that the man on the porch in the wheelchair is Chiron, the centaur who trained some of the greats, is the camp's activities director. It then went on to say that Dionysis is the camps director most of the time, but Percy Jackson is the substitute director because Dionysis got called up to Olympus on official business. Then it talked about the rules and activities of the camp then went to credits.

"Well I'm getting hungry." Percy said jumping up from where he was sitting "It's about dinner let's go to the dining pavilion and get something to eat." he said

"Okay." I said following him out the door "So what do you usually eat here?" I asked

"Anything you want really."

"Wow." I said as we made our way out of the building

I looked around the porch trying to find Chad. He was sitting in a corner reading a book. "What ar you reading?" I asked startling him.

After he regained some of his composure he stood up and answered "The Iliad."

"come on!" Percy called to us "Let's go get some food." me and Chad followed close behind Percy. When we got there, there was already lots of other people sitting and chatting "Would you show Aviana where to sit." Percy Asked

"Of couse." Chad replied "Let's go Aviana." we walked around tables and dodged other demigods, until we were at a table with no one else sitting at it.

"Well, this is your table." he said "Just think of what you want to eat or drink and it will appear. And make sure to make an offering to your father before you start eating."

"Alright." I answered taking a seat at the table as Chad walked away to go and sit with his siblings.

I thought about how awesome it would be to have some pepperoni pizza and root beer right now and they popped up out of thin air. I couldn't help but think to myself how much Charlie would have loved it.

After I sat down Percy called for Silence "We have a new camper today." he called out "Her name it Aviana Ferrick and she is a daughter of Hades." he finished as he sat back down. I looked to where Percy was sitting, trying to ignore the whispers I was hearing, and I saw Chiron sitting to the left of him and a girl with blonde hair was sitting to his right holding a baby.

After dinner everyone was called to a campfire. I sat in the top column in the right corner, with Chad sitting next to me. All the campers were singing weird songs while I just sat there feeling awkward. They all seemed to be pretty happy though, the fire got really big and turned purple.

After they were done Chiron told everyone there were no announcements for now and for everyone to go to their appropriate cabins.

Chad showed me to my cabin, cabin 13, then he left to his own. I sat down on a bed in the corner of the room. thinking about how strange this day has been. After awhile I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **I first use my notebook, then I type the chapter that I wrote in my notebook into a rich text document.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a start the next morning after having a nightmare. I looked around the cabin, " I really don't like this cabin." I muttered to myself as I looked at the coffin shaped bed with blood red pillows and sheets I had slept in last night. It's a windowless building with obsidian walls, there's a small shrine with bones and jewels in the other side of the room.

I looked towards the door and saw something on the floor. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door and crouched down. There's a note and a pendant of a horse rearing up and on it's hind legs, wait it's not just a horse, it's skeletal? _That's weird_ I thought to myself as I looked at the note.

It read: _'Dear Aviana, I hope this present I have given you can help. P.S. I did enjoy the Pizza'_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the bed I had been sleeping in. I looked at the pendant and said "What's as stupid pendant going to help me with?" But I decided to put it on anyway, I pulled out a black string I had in my pocket and slid it through a small hole in the pendant.

I leaned against the door as I thought about what a pendant could do to help me. Then out of nowhere it hit me, Charlie had told me about swords and how sometimes magic makes them look like something else. He told me someone had a pen that turned into a sword and another had a coin. He also mentioned once that sometimes pendants and things like that can be willed to be turned into something else.

With the pendant in hand I used all my will power and concentration to make it change form. Then suddenly it sprang into a four foot long black sword with a faint purplish glow. I looked it over. It's pretty cool. I found an inscription on the blade, it was in Greek it read: 'ψυχοφάγος' I don't know how I knew how to read Greek but I did. Translated into English it was 'Soul Eater'

"That's pretty cool." I said to myself as I made it turn back into a necklace.

I stood up, took a shower and then I put on a camp half blood t-shirt that Chad had given me the night before. When I heard a horn being blown I looked around and saw several people rushing to the dining pavilion so I figured I should go too.

I went and sat down at my table. I got buttermilk pancakes and chocolate milk. I stood up and threw a couple of pancakes in the fire as I thanked Hades for the sword.

After breakfast I met up with Chad to show him the sword.

"This is awesome." he said looking the necklace over "You said this was just on the floor of your cabin?"

"Yeah. There was also a note." I told him

"What did it say?"

"It said I hope this helps."

"Help with what?"

"I'm not really sure." I answered as he handed the necklace back to me

"And it's a sword?" he asked

"Yeah, stygian iron." I replied

"Hey guys?" I heard Julius shout from behind me

"Hi," Chad greeted him clapping him on the shoulder "How's the nose?"

"It doesn't hurt." he answered

"That's good at least." I added looking at his obviously broken bandaged nose.

"So, Aviana, how'd meeting Percy go?" Julius asked

"Fine, I guess." I answered looking over Julius' shoulder to see Carmen coming over to us with two boys behind her.

"You lamiana?" one of the boys asked smirking

"Lamiana?" I asked "Do you think that's clever? because it couldn't be much more stupid." I said now shifting my attention to Carmen "Carmen, it's a pleasure to see you again." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Let's get one thing straight Aviana, I don't like you-"

Carmen was saying before I interrupted her "I think the feelings mutual."

She growled then said while cracking her knuckles "I think I need me to teach you some manner."

"Manners?" I asked "Are you going to teach me bad ones? Because those are the only 'manners' I've seen accompany you."

"Aw snap!" Chad said snappig his fingers making me glare at him with a 'I've go this handled' look on my face

"Your going to pay for that comment." she said stepping foward wtih a murderous look on her face.

"Wait!" I yelled holding out my necklace for her to see. "Do you see this?"

"You don't think you can distract me with a shiny object do you?" Carmen asked

"Of course not," I answered "I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Well," I began "You see this isn't only a necklace. It's also a sword." I continued as I willed it to turn into soul eater. The sight of that made Carmen and the boys next to her stumble backwards, I also heard Julius gasp but I didn't look back instead I continued "Do you know what stygian iron can do?" I asked looking at the three of them as they slowly shook their heads "Okay. Then let me explain. Stygian iron can harm both mortal and immortals alike, unlike both celestial bronze and imperial gold. You see, this sword can absorb the essence of it's victims and only the person that trapped it can set it free.

"I'm out." one of the boys said backing away slowly

"Coward!" Carmen yelled

"You know what?" the other boy asked "I'm out too. I don't want to be part of her sword." he said as both boys took off running

"This isn't over." carmen spat walking way

"I guess their smarter than they look." Chad said

"Can stygian iron even absorb a human's essence?" Julius asked looking at me with fear and concern in his eyes

"I'm not completely sure," I answered "I thing so, but I don't know." I said clearing my throat "I think I'm gonna go on."

"See ya later then, I guess." Chad said waving me goodbye.

I walked to my cabin and sat down on my bed pulling a book out of an old backpack. I've read this book so many times before it showed on the binding. The adventure of Huckleberry Finn. Then I pulled out my MP3 player and turned on imagine dragons as I began to read.

* * *

 **A/N _I have no idea what to do next with the story so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it._**


End file.
